


Leia

by crazykotyara



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras is a painting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Songfic, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: На черно-белый карандашный рисунок пролили цветную краску, и Грантер становится одержим Аполлоном с портрета."И что, ответила тебе твоя картина?"





	Leia

**Author's Note:**

> Mi-chan – Leia  
> В тексте используются фрагменты "Пепельной среды" Т.С.Элиота.

Мир Грантера нарисован серыми красками.  
Он лавирует между тусклых блоков из камня и железа, в которых живут люди, почитающие себя венцом природы. С дымчатого неба изредка срывается капля-другая бесцветного дождя, но, похоже, вода в низких тучах ссохлась, как гуашь в незакрытой банке. По металлически сверкающим рельсам проносятся металлически сверкающие поезда, доверху набитые серыми людьми, бездумно торопящимися по своим делам.  
Грантер идет по сизым узким проулкам. Пробегают мимо попискивающие крысы, испуганные вторжением на их территорию. Пролетает мимо ещё один пепельный день.  
Грантер возвращается домой. Под ногами плещутся мутные лужи. Сверху хмурятся свинцовые тучи. Он заходит в тусклую парадную и взбирается по аспидным ступеням, сначала медленно, затем - всё быстрее и быстрее, пока отравленный сигаретным дымом и алкоголем организм не начинает протестовать резью в груди и сбившимся дыханием. Но и тогда Грантер не останавливается, пока не оказывается перед матовой дверью своей квартиры.  
В прихожей мрачно, потому что лампочка перегорела месяц назад, а свет из большого окна на кухне сюда не добирается. Грантер сбрасывает замызганные грязью ботинки и на секунду задерживается перед зеркалом.  
Смотреть не на что: и без того некрасивое лицо ещё больше изуродовано залегшими под запавшими глазами тенями, обострившимися скулами, спутанными грязными волосами и недельной щетиной. Грантер пытается скривить губы в ухмылке - отражение искажается в гримасе, словно хочет показать свое отвращение к нему. Вся нелепая фигура Грантера - словно результат работы неумелого скульптора, пытавшегося вылепить из глины Адама, но получившего в результате голема двадцать первого века.  
Грантер пожимает плечами и, не в силах оттягивать момент и дальше, проходит вперед, к самой дальней двери. В его квартире две комнаты: одна - такая тесная, что в ней уместились только кровать и стул; вторая, по размеру как спальня и кухня вместе взятые, отведена под художественную мастерскую.  
Стены в мастерской серые, сквозь толстое оконное стекло видно уныло проплывающие тучи, на полу разбросаны тюбики, испачканные в краске кисти, замызганные палитры, но Грантер на них даже не смотрит - его взгляд прикован к портрету у дальней стены.  
Последние полгода из под руки Грантера не выходило ничего крупнее бледных эскизов простым карандашом: этими эскизами - бессмысленными набросками города и людей без лиц - был завален пол в его спальне, но Грантер больше там не спал, ночуя в мастерской. Потому что век серых эскизов был забыт.  
Грантер подходит к холсту на расстояние нескольких шагов и чувствует, как спадают сковывающие грудную клетку цепи, как снова можно свободно дышать - и он дышит, упивается буйством красок: золотом волос, голубизной глаз, киноварью жакета и бесконечной синевой чистого неба за спиной написанного юноши.  
Перед Грантером прекрасное божество, и он не верит до конца, что подобное могло выйти из под его кисти, но твердо уверен в одном: больше он никогда не сможет писать; не после того, как лучшее, что может быть создано красками, уже написано. Аполлон, покровитель искусств, направил его кисть, чтобы Грантер смог помочь ему обрести воплощение на холсте, и вот перед ним златокудрый ангел, грозно и сурово глядящий с картины.  
Это средоточие красок пленяет, приковывает взор. Похоже, краски всего мира стеклись сюда, на этот холст, оставив во всей остальной вселенной лишь смазанные серые контуры, но Грантера это не волнует: распахнутые голубые глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц заменяют ему небо, а золото волос - солнечный свет.  
В немом восхищении Грантер проводит пальцем в дюйме от холста, не смея прикоснуться к идеально ровным чертам. Он переполнен любовью и слепым обожанием, сбит с толку этой волной чувств. Циник в нем смеётся: нигилист, всю сознательную жизнь отрицающий саму возможность беспамятной любви, по уши влюблен - в собственную картину. И всё-таки Грантер знает: это не просто картина, это нечто, куда большее, чем несколько слоев масла, размазанных по холсту.  
«Как мне стоит назвать тебя?»  
Грантер мечтательно вздыхает и садится на пол, подобрав под себя ноги. Юноша с картины смотрит на него свысока, но Грантера это устраивает.

***

Из светло-серого небо чернеет, пока не становится таким темным, что Грантеру приходится включить свет. Ночное небо - матовое и однотонное, как кусок акриловой ткани. Над мегаполисами не видно звёзд. Когда-то Грантера это угнетало. Когда-то он верил, что будь у него возможность высунуться из окна и увидеть над собой сверкающие огоньки далеких солнц, он не был бы так безнадежно несчастен. Теперь ему всё равно: прямо перед ним ярчайшая из звёзд, его собственный Сириус.  
Грантер с неделю думал над именем для своего Сириуса, перебирал всевозможные варианты от самых простых до самых вычурных, пока имя не пришло само, откуда-то извне.  
– Анжольрас, – шепчет Грантер тихо и чувствует, как на губы наползает улыбка. – Аполлон.  
Анжольрас молчит, суровый и безразличный, словно выточенный из мрамора. А Грантер фантазирует о том, кем бы мог быть Анжольрас.  
Олимпийским Богом, вкушающим нектар и амброзию, в тоге и лавровом венке в золотых кудрях?  
Юным монархом, восседающим на троне в алой парчовой мантии?  
Гордым и благородным рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, одерживающим победу за победой на турнирах?  
Пристально всматривающимся в синие дали капитаном корабля, чьи локоны развевает морской ветер, а мундир изъеден солью?  
Вторым Александром Македонским? Вторым Карлом Великим? Вторым Робеспьером?  
Нет, это всё не то. Его Аполлон не мог быть вторым, он был создан для того, чтобы быть первым.  
За мраморным обличьем скрывалась тайна, и Грантер непременно её разгадает.

***

Грантер просыпается и засыпает с мыслями об Анжольрасе. Это больше, чем одержимость, - это любовь. Он часами любуется идеальными контурами и переливами красок, каждую минуту открывая в собственном шедевре новые детали.  
А затем ему приходится выходить в реальный мир, и весь восторг тут же блекнет; в фонтане эмоций что-то ломается, и вместо тугой струи наружу вытекает несколько капель, тут же высыхающих.  
Снаружи душно, и Грантер задыхается на городских улицах. Свинцовые тучи прижимают его к асфальту, густой, серый воздух забивается в легкие клубами дыма, не давая вздохнуть. Горло Грантера забито грязью и дымом. Ему кажется, что ещё секунда, и его вывернет, выльется из горла вязкая серая смесь. Он забивается в сумрачную подворотню и глубоко дышит, но не может надышаться. Угождает локтем в гроздья паутины, попадает ботинком в лужу, и снова выходит на людную улицу, снова идет по бесцветному миру, такой чужой и такой потерянный.  
Причин находится множество: надо заработать деньги, надо разжиться алкоголем и сигаретами, надо встретиться с приятелями и с ними же напиться до бессознательного состояния. Низменные причины отвлекают его от созерцания самого прекрасного существа во всей Вселенной, но Грантер слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять им. Он чувствует себя марионеткой, чьи конечности дергаются во власти ниток-обстоятельств. Затем уродливая кукла надоедает невидимому кукловоду, и до поры до времени нити безвольно повисают, а кукла ничком валится вниз. Грантер лежит на полу мастерской и счастливо-потерянно улыбается, глядя на юное божество.

Грантеру снятся серые сны, но и они наполняются красками, стоит там появиться его Аполлону. Грантеру снится, что он член революционного кружка студентов девятнадцатого века, и, на самом деле, ничего не меняется - он такой же никчемный пьяница, заливающий разочарование смесью водки, пива и абсента. Но там есть Он.  
Грантеру достаточно сидеть и безмолвно слушать пылкие речи, зачастую даже не вслушиваясь в смысл. Свобода, равенство, братство - далекие и оторванные от реальности понятия, но Грантеру достаточно быть свидетелем чужой веры, чужой надежды. Незамеченный, он смотрит на Анжольраса, юного, пылкого, сурового, и в его душе шевелится давно забытое чувство восторга.  
Грантер ни во что не верящий циник, но в Анжольраса он верит.  
Просыпаясь, Грантер продолжает жить в мире своих снов. Представляет, как мог бы сидеть где-нибудь в углу, любуясь своим идолом, жадно ловить каждое слово, слетающее с его губ, и верить, верить, верить. Он не смеет мечтать о том, чтобы стать своему идеалу другом, он не мечтает даже о признании. Грантеру бы было достаточно и просто умереть рядом со своим Аполлоном.

***

Они сидят в каком-то баре. Веселые голоса сливаются в единый монотонный гул. Грантер пьет, пьет и Курфейрак, пьют все остальные. Пойло дешевое и невкусное, но Грантер надеется, что оно сможет отключить его в течении хотя бы нескольких часов. Через пару минут закончится очередной серый вторник.  
За пределами мастерской красок нет, поэтому Грантер окидывает усталым взглядом привычные серые цвета. Серый галстук Фейи, серую оправу очков Комбефера, серый блокнот Жана Прувера, серый носовой платок, который комкает в руках Мариус, серую упаковку таблеток, с которой возится Жоли, серый фингал под глазом Баореля, серый мобильник Курфейрака, серые изодранные джинсы Боссюэ и, конечно, серую, мертвенно-бледную луну, заглядывающую в окно.  
Пепельная минутная стрелка медленно тянется к двенадцати, и вот пепельный вторник переливается в пепельную среду.

_Ибо знаю что время всего лишь время_  
А место место и только место  
Что сущее суще лишь время  
И в единственном месте 

Курфейрак хохочет и стучит стаканом по столу, Прувер, самый большой любитель поэзии, одобрительно кивает, Комбефер смотрит с жалостью. Грантеру не нужен их смех, не нужно одобрение, не нужна жалость, но он смеется вместе со всеми своим хриплым серым смехом, пока смех не встает ему поперек горла и он не заходится в приступе сухого кашля. Жоли сыплет диагнозами, Курфейрак, Фейи, Боссюэ и Баорель - остротами, Прувер - поэтическими строчками, Комбефер - всё теми же сочувственными взглядами и как будто хочет что-то сказать, но так и не находит слов. Один Мариус сидит в углу с потерянным видом и теребит свой платок, не участвуя в общем веселье. Его любовную историю здесь знал каждый, и Грантер был тем, кто насмехался над ней больше всего, но сейчас он знает только одно: в баре есть человек, ещё более безнадежно потерянный и безнадежно глупый, чем Мариус Понмерси. И этот человек - сам Грантер.  
Пошатываясь, Грантер выбирается из-за стола и, нетвердым шагом подойдя к Мариусу, хлопает его по плечу. Раздается новый взрыв хохота - и правда, комическая, должно быть, картина.  
Мариус смотрит на него рассеянно и печально - задумчивые глаза на худом, бледном лице в обрамлении темно-серых прядей кажутся огромными.  
– Ну что тебе?  
– Подойди к ней и заговори, наконец, – говорит Грантер, и почему-то его снова душит смех. Мариус краснеет, то ли от смущения, то ли от злости. – Нет, я серьезно. Сколько можно ходить вокруг до около? Знаешь, что я сделал сегодня? Заговорил со своей картиной. Вот так надо завоевывать сердца!  
Курфейрак фыркает в свой стакан с виски.  
– И что, ответила тебе твоя картина? – спрашивает Баорель, и от хохота, кажется, сейчас обвалится потолок. Грантер не смеется.  
– Нет! – почти кричит он, обуреваемый внезапной злостью. Перед глазами все плывет, и Грантеру приходится ухватиться за плечо Мариуса, чтобы не упасть. Мариус стряхивает его руку и отодвигается. – Нет, не ответила! Вы что, совсем ничего не понимаете?!  
Хохот в клочья рвет барабанные перепонки, голова гудит. Грантер заваливается набок, выравнивается и на ватных ногах бредет к двери, измотанный и измученный. За ним увязывается чья-то тень, но Грантеру плевать.

_Ибо не до полета крыльям сим боле_  
Лишь небо взбивают пустое  
Скукожившееся и сухое  
Меньше и суше чем воля 

Фонарь тускло подмигивает ему. Грантер устало приваливается к стене из серого кирпича, дыша тяжело и прерывисто. Горло снова рвут в клочья невысказанные слова, невыплюнутый смех, неизбежная серая плесень организма, чужого для окружающего мира. Грантер кашляет, потом сует в зубы сигарету и выпускает клуб серого дыма. После первой затяжки всегда ненадолго легче.  
Мерцающий свет фонаря заслоняет чей-то изящный силуэт, и Грантер поднимает голову, чтобы разглядеть лицо.  
Грантер знает, что Монпарнас хочет ему предложить, и в этот раз, отдавая деньги, не колеблется ни на секунду.

Дома он несколько минут сидит на полу, согнув ноги в коленях, и просто всматривается в написанные черты. Слишком прекрасные, слишком реальные. И всё-таки иногда этого этого недостаточно.  
Грантер кладет марку под язык, всё ещё не сводя взгляда с картины. Ожидая. Время растягивается, но Грантер готов ждать хоть вечность. Он улыбается краями губ, тихо вздыхает. И тогда Анжольрас сходит с холста.

***

Грантер плюет на работу и плюет на приятелей. Деньги, при участии Монпарнаса, утекают слишком быстро, и вскоре Грантер вынужден просить их у родителей.  
Он помнил, как раздосадован был отец каждый раз, когда Грантер приносил домой очередную единицу по математике. Что бы он сказал, узнав, что через десять лет его сын не будет приносить в дом вообще ничего кроме очередного разочарования?  
Грантера спрашивают, зачем ему такое количество денег. Грантер что-то врет. Ему не верят. Грантер врет изворотливее. Ему всё равно не верят. Тогда Грантер срывается и жалуется на то, как подорожал ЛСД за последние несколько лет.  
На том конце трубки долгое, серое молчание. За ним - гудки. Грантер швыряет телефон в стену спальни, топчет бесполезные эскизы и возвращается в мастерскую. Что бы об этом сказал Анжольрас?  
Анжольрас молчит, только смотрит, снова сурово, снова свысока. Грантер тает под этим взглядом. Так же тает и его выдержка.  
Конечно, он может продать что-нибудь. Ноутбук, планшет, байк, квартиру, почку. Может занять денег у Курфейрака - тот, наверное, не откажет - Мариус и вовсе уже несколько месяцев живет в квартире Курфейрака и на деньги Курфейрака, при том, что они даже не встречаются. Но что дальше? Снова крутиться серой белкой в сером колесе?  
Грантер выходит на улицу и стоит там какое-то время, ковыряя носком ботинка асфальт. Проезжающая мимо серебряная машина обдает его волной брызг из лужи. Грантер даже не морщится: он больше не чувствует холода.  
Грантер докуривает последнюю сигарету, когда в него чуть не врезается оборванного вида мальчишка со смутно знакомым лицом. За ним - ещё двое таких же оборвышей, серых и взъерошенных, ну точно воробьи.  
– Месье, – важно обращается к нему старший из троицы. – Не одолжите ли мне пару евро?  
Грантер смотрит куда-то поверх голов детей, но в ответ на вопрос пожимает плечами и сует руку в карман куртки. Младшие ребята мгновенно оживляются, но старший сохраняет степенность. Он кивает на своих спутников и поясняет:  
– Видите? Мне нужно кормить семью, месье. Двое малолетних сынишек, тут любой папаша зашьется.  
Грантер хмыкает. Пальцы нащупывает какую-то бумажку, и он достает её, опускает взгляд. В руке зажата синяя купюра в двадцать евро. Мальчишки смотрят во все глаза. Грантер снова пожимает плечами и вкладывает её в протянутую детскую руку.  
– Вот это щедрое подаяньице, – мальчик присвистывает, разглядывая купюру. Едва ли он вообще когда-либо держал столько денег в руках. – Благодарствую!  
И дети убегают прочь, шлепая дырявыми башмаками по лужам. Грантер долго смотрит им вслед. Интересно, насколько красочен мир, предстающий пред их глазами?  
Грантер запрокидывает голову, и целую долю секунды он почти верит, что наверху окажется высокое голубое небо. Но там - только низкие серые тучи.  
Грантер возвращается в дом, как-то рассеянно отмечая, что только что отдал свои последние деньги. Он пожимает плечами в третий раз. Эти двадцать евро были слишком синими. Ему хватит синевы в глазах Анжольраса.

Грантер садится на корточки перед картиной, пытаясь оживить её силой мысли. У него почти получается - у художников не бывает проблем с воображением. И всё-таки этого не хватает. Не хватает даже того, что могут дать наркотики. Не потому, что Анжольрас был недостаточно реальным. Потому, что недостаточно реальным был Грантер.  
Анжольрас был пролитым на черно-белый карандашный рисунок пятном краски. Может быть, Грантер и не осознал бы серость окружающей реальности, не наткнись он на эту цветную кляксу. Может быть, в этом и был смысл существования: вдыхать серый сигаретный дым, смеяться серым смехом, растворяться в сером океане города, и не понимать, отчего же на душе так муторно. Может быть, в этом и был смысл существования. Но в этом ли был смысл жизни?  
– Что я должен делать? – спрашивает Грантер тихо, глядя прямо в голубые глаза напротив. – Прошу, скажи мне. Анжольрас, что я должен сделать?  
Анжольрас молчит. И в этом кроется ответ.  
Грантеру необязательно быть замеченным. Грантеру необязательно быть признанным.  
Грантеру бы было достаточно и просто умереть рядом со своим Аполлоном.

_Научи нас участью и безучастью  
Научи нас покою_

В кладовке у Грантера есть канистра с бензином, но он уже горит изнутри, поэтому самосожжение стало бы дурной шуткой. Вместо этого он достает аптечку и вытряхивает на ладонь все таблетки, которые находит. К концу в руке приличная горсть, но у Грантера есть целая бутылка водки - хватит, чтобы запить и чтобы закрепить эффект. И Грантер не колеблется ни на секунду.

_Молись за нас грешных ныне и в час наш последний  
Молись за нас ныне и в час наш последний._


End file.
